A Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) may be used to segment a physical Local Area Network (LAN) into what appears to be several different local area networks. For example, in a wired switch, each port may be assigned to a VLAN. A data packet may be intended for broadcast to all clients on a given VLAN. The switch may receive the data packet and transmit the data packet on all ports that have been assigned to the given VLAN. The data packet may not be transmitted on ports that are not assigned to the VLAN. Thus, the data packet may only be received by clients that are physically connected to ports of the switch that have been assigned to the VLAN.